Musical Madness
My eighteenth fanfiction. Commentary is acceptable. (It starts at Lincoln's school where he, Clyde, and his classmates are in music class, with Mrs. Johnson teaching) AGNES: Okay, class, lets play it through the top. - Mrs. Johnson said (Everyone is playing perfectly, but Lincoln, playing the flute, plays off-key and terrible; Everyone boo's at him) CLYDE: Don't listen to them. - Clyde said - Play your flute again. (Lincoln plays his flute terribly, much to everyone's anger, they, except for Clyde, boo'ed at him) AGNES: That's enough, class. - Mrs. Johnson stopped - Everyone playing is good. (The bell rings and everyone leaves, Lincoln prepares to leave but Mrs. Johnson stops him) AGNES: Lincoln, see me after class. - Mrs. Johnson said (Everyone, except for Clyde, says "Oooh" to Lincoln") CLYDE: (with a violin) See ya, buddy. - Clyde says (Clyde leaves and Lincoln stay behind) LINCOLN: What is it, Mrs. Johnson? - Lincoln ask AGNES: Lincoln, you are a good student, but music is not one of your strengths. - Mrs. Johnson said - You're on the verge of failing. LINCOLN: True. - Lincoln said (Later, Lincoln is walking home with Clyde) LINCOLN: What am I gonna do, Clyde? - Lincoln said - The school concert is in two weeks, I'm no good. CLYDE: Yeah, don't let the class get your guard down. - Clyde said (They reach Lincoln's house) LINCOLN: Thanks, Clyde. - Lincoln thanked - See ya. (Lincoln walked in his house and up to his room) LINCOLN: Alright, let's see how I can play this flute. - Lincoln said (He plays terribly, causing his window to break and Walt, his canary, to flew in his room and peck Lincoln on his head, he rubs it in pain) LINCOLN: Maybe I can play it downstairs. - Lincoln said (It cut to downstairs where he on the couch, he take's a deep breath and plays, he is off-key, everyone, sans Luna, all laugh at him) LORI: Oh, man! - Lori said - You is literally terrible, Lincoln! LOLA: Yeah, you can play a cello, but you can't play a flute?! - Lola yells - Ouch! LINCOLN: C'mon, guys! - Lincoln says - Knock it off! (Luna comes in and she see's Lincoln getting saddened by his sisters) LUNA: Guys, leave him alone! - Luna scold - So, what if he can't play an instrument, you guys can't play either. LYNN: It's more funny when he fails! - Lynn pointed out (Everyone, except Luna, laughs at him again, Lincoln cries and run upstairs) LUNA: Lincoln, wait! - Luna called (Luna glares at everyone and run after Lincoln; In his room, Lincoln is crying while holding his flute) LINCOLN: Why is everyone so cruel?! - Lincoln bawls (Luna invites herself into Lincoln's room and she comforts him) LUNA: You okay, buddy? - Luna said LINCOLN: No, everybody hate my music. - Lincoln said - At least you care for me. LUNA: Of course, little bro. - Luna said (They hugged each other, Luna prepares to leave, but Lincoln grab her hand) LINCOLN: Wait, Luna. - Lincoln said - Can you teach me to play the flute? LUNA: Sure, pal. - Luna accepted - Come to my room. (They share another hug; In Luna and Luan's room, Luna sits on Luan's bed, while Lincoln on the floor, they each wield a flute in their hands) LUNA: Okay, Lincoln, your first lesson is holding it sideways. - Luna said (He do so, much to Luna's joy) LUNA: Good, Lincoln. - Luna praised - Second lesson is holding the keys on the flute. (Lincoln has trouble at this, Luna grab his fingers and place them for him) LINCOLN: Thanks, Luna. - Lincoln said LUNA: No problem, dude. - Luna replied - Now our third lesson is playing the flute. (Lincoln holds up his flute and Luna hold up her flute) LUNA: Let's begin, dude. - Luna said (Luna plays her flawlessly, but Lincoln play his badly, Luna grab his flute) LUNA: Maybe we'll do this tomorrow. - Luna said nervously - It's time for bed anyway. (Lincoln take his flute to his room and put it on his case, then he fell asleep) THE NEXT MORNING (Lincoln, in his PJs, still have trouble playing the flute, knocking is heard) LINCOLN: It's open. - Lincoln said (Leni, in her PJs, come into Lincoln's room) LINCOLN: What do you want? - Lincoln said angrily LENI: Linky, I want to apologize for laughing at you for not playing the flute. - Leni said - I shouldn't been teasing at you, I'm sorry. LINCOLN: It's okay, Leni. - Lincoln accepted - You didn't mean too. (They both hugged, Luna comes in) LUNA: Morning, bro. - Luna said - How's the flute playing? LINCOLN: Not good. - Lincoln admitted LUNA: After breakfast, I'll help you practice. - Luna said LINCOLN: Okay. Luna. - Lincoln said (Later, it shows the eleven siblings all in the dining room eating breakfast, Lincoln finishes and excuse himself; In his room, he get dressed and meet Luna in the hallway) LUNA: Ready, bro? - Luna ask LINCOLN: Yeah, Luna. - Lincoln said (They walk into Luna and Luan's room, they each have their flutes again) LUNA: Alright, lets start with lesson four. - Luna said - Repeat after me. (Luna play a few notes, Lincoln does the same) LUNA: Good. - Luna said, patting Lincoln's head - Lets do it again. (Luna play different notes, Lincoln does the same) LUNA: Very good, Lincoln. - Luna said - You is doing great, bro. LINCOLN: Thanks, Luna. - Lincoln said - Let's play a song. LUNA: Okay, little bro. - Luna said (Luna pulls out a song book and looked through it, she has found a song) LUNA: How about we play this, "Minuet in G Major", by Johann Sebastian Bach. - Luna said LINCOLN: Gotcha. - Lincoln said - That's a song I can play. (Luna grab some sheet music and pulls out a clarinet, a piano, and a harpsichord) LUNA: Lucy, Lisa, come on in. - Luna called (They both come in, Lucy use the harpsichord and Lisa use the clarinet) LINCOLN: Lisa, Lucy, you two know how to play? - Lincoln ask LISA: Of course, Lincoln. - Lisa said LUCY: Uh huh. - Lucy answered LUNA: Everybody ready? - Luna ask, on her piano (They all nod in agreement, as Lincoln is on his flute, Luna is on her piano, Lisa is on her clarinet, and Lucy is on her harpsichord) LUNA: Okay, guys, on 4. - Luna said - 1, 2, 3, 4... (They play Minuet in G Major with Lincoln, Luna, Lisa, and Lucy play the flute, piano, clarinet, and harpsichord respectively) LUNA: Keep playing, dudes. - Luna informed (Their playing alert the others, as they to go to Luna and Luan's room to see their siblings playing their music, they finish playing, they receive applause from the other siblings) LOLA: You guys were great! - Lola said LYNN: Yeah, you guys were awesome! - Lynn said LUAN: Who know you guys can play like that? - Luan said LINCOLN: Thanks, girls. - Lincoln said - My playing been better than before. LORI: Oh yeah. - Lori said - Lincoln, we're sorry for teasing you. LINCOLN: It's okay, Lori. - Lincoln accepted LUNA: Great playing, bro. - Luna said LINCOLN: Thanks, Luna. - Lincoln thanked - You guys were great. LUCY, LISA, LUNA: Thanks, Lincoln. - they thanked (At school, Lincoln is in music class and he plays his flute in front of his class, they cheer for him) CLYDE: Very good, Lincoln! - Clyde said - I suggest Luna give you some pointers? LINCOLN: Uh huh. - Lincoln said AGNES: Very good, Lincoln. - Mrs. Johnson said - Now class, the school concert is in a week, take time to practice and don't fail. (The school bell rings and everyone leaves) AGNES: Class, practice when you get home and don't forget about the concert. - Mrs. Johnson said (Later, at home, it shows Lincoln with the flute in the living room, he plays beautifully, Luna meets up with him) LUNA: Nice playing, bro. - Luna said - You're doing better. LINCOLN: Thanks. - Lincoln said - I owe it all to you, Luna. LUNA: Thanks, little bro. - Luna said (The two hugged each other, in Luna and Luan's room, Lincoln, Luna, Lisa, and Lucy, who are playing the flute, violin, cello, and piano, respectively, are doing a little concert for their siblings, they are playing "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik", by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, they finished and receive claps from their siblings) LORI: Well done! - Lori said LANA: Really well played! - Lana agreed LENI: Excellent, Lincoln! - Leni said LUNA: Dude, you're getting so much better. - Luna said - You gonna rock that school concert. LINCOLN: Thank you, Luna. - Lincoln said - Hope I don't make myself a fool at the concert. LUNA: (patting Lincoln head) No worries, bro. - Luna said - You'll be great. ONE WEEK LATER (It shows the school auditorium where Lincoln and his classmates, wearing formal clothes, are getting their instruments ready for the concert) AGNES: Okay, class, get your instruments ready, we're gonna have a full house tonight. - Mrs Johnson said (Lincoln is tuning his flute, he is wearing an orange shirt with a vest ov) CLYDE: So, Lincoln, you know what to do? - Clyde ask LINCOLN: Uh huh. - Lincoln said - The girls will arrive soon. CLYDE: My Dads always say, "Always play your instrument with pride and diligence." - Clyde quoted AGNES: Okay, everyone, let's practice. - Mrs. Johnson said - It's gonna be packed tonight with people. (At the house, Luna is her room getting ready for Lincoln's school concert, her phone rings) LUNA: (she answer it) Hello? - Luna answered (a split screen shows Lincoln with his flute, on his phone) LINCOLN: Hey, big sis. - Lincoln said - Are you guys getting ready? LUNA: Uh huh. - Luna said - We'll be there in 15 minutes, buddy. LINCOLN: Thanks, Luna. - Lincoln said LUNA: Good luck out there, little bro. - Luna said - See ya later. LINCOLN: See ya, Luna. - Lincoln said (Lincoln hangs up and Luan meet with Luna, both dressed up) LUAN: You look great, Luna. - Luan said LUNA: Thanks, you too, Luan. - Luna said RITA: (from downstairs) Kids, come on, it's time for the concert. - Rita announced (All ten of the sisters, all dressed up, head for the van and they drove to the school as they parked in the front) LENI: I hope Linky don't get embarrassed out there. - Leni said worried LILY: Poo Poo. - Lily said LOLA: I hope he will, because me and Luan gonna film it. - Lola said slyly LUAN: Uh huh. - Luan said - And we're gonna watch this, forever. LYNN: I bet each to you $10, if Lincoln succeeds his solo. - Lynn said LANA: I'll bet with you, Lynn. - Lana said LOLA AND LUAN: Deal! - the two said in unison (The four handshake each other, they got out and head to the auditorium to take their seats, Luna got up) LISA: Where you going, Luna? - Lisa ask LUNA: I'm going backstage to check on Lincoln. - Luna said (Luna goes backstage and she finds Lincoln) LINCOLN: Luna! - Lincoln happily said - You came! (Luna and Lincoln both hugged each other) LUNA: Of course, Linc, there no way I can't miss my brother's school concert. - Luna said - Everyone can't miss it, dude. (Luna slightly pulls the curtain to reveal his sisters, they wave at him, Lincoln is teary-eyed and happy) LINCOLN: You all came to my concert. - Lincoln said happily (Lincoln and Luna shared one more hug) LINCOLN: You look really nice, Luna. - Lincoln complimented LUNA:.Thanks, you look nice too. - Luna said nicely - Good luck out there, little bro. (She leaves and go back to her seat) AGNES: Come on, Lincoln. - Mrs. Johnson said - Take your place. (Lincoln take his place, and the curtain pulls up, revealing the entire 5th grade class and Mrs. Johnson is the conductor, she use a baton and the students play their instruments arranging from brass instruments to woodwind instruments, Lola turns on the camera and Luan films it) LANA: So many instruments. - Lana said LUNA: Uh-huh, Lana, they're many type of instruments. - Luna said TWO HOURS LATER (Everyone is still watching the concert, Lisa is sleeping, Lori elbows Lisa, waking her up) LOLA: I can practically taste those $10! - Lola said (She and Luan high five each other) LYNN: No, I will win those $10! - Lynn said (She and Lana high five each other) LORI: (irked) Shh, Lincoln's solo is literally coming up, you guys! - Lori said (As the brass instruments play, then the woodwind, and finally to Lincoln, a spotlight shines on him, Luna crosses her fingers) LUNA: Here it comes. - Luna said (Lincoln plays a long beautiful solo and finishes it fast-paced with a long high note, everyone in the audience have their jaws drop in astonishment and they cheer in excitement) LUNA: THAT'S MY LITTLE BROTHER! - Luna said satisfied LANA: He did it! - Lana said happily LYNN: We won the bet! - Lynn said, ecstatic LENI: Go, Lincoln! - Leni said, excited (Luan angrily turns off the camera, as she and Lola lost the bet) LUAN AND LOLA: (angered) Grrr! - they growl in anger (They take a bow and the curtains raises down; Backstage, Lincoln is with Clyde) CLYDE: You was great, buddy! - Clyde said (They fist bump each other) LINCOLN: Thanks, Clyde. - Lincoln said - You was great too. (Clyde leaves to find his dads, Mrs. Johnson walks up to him, pleased) AGNES: Great job, Lincoln. - Mrs. Johnson said - Your music was amazing, you passed. LINCOLN: Thanks, Mrs. Johnson. - Lincoln thanked (Mrs. Johnson pats Lincoln's head and leaves) LINCOLN: (proud) I did it. - Lincoln said - I've mastered the flute and the school concert was a great success, thanks to my sister, Luna. (Lincoln is about to find his sisters, but someone then taps on Lincoln's shoulder and it reveals to be Luna) LINCOLN: Girls! - Lincoln said (Lincoln runs to them and hugs Luna, she hug him back) LUNA: I'm so proud of you, Lincoln! - Luna said happily - You was awesome! LYNN: We all are, little bro! - Lynn said (Luna and Lori lifted him up, he raises his flute in triumph) LUAN: You was great, Lincoln! - Luan said - You playing that flute was amazing! LISA: Normally, I don't care for inane human emotions, but...(ecstatic) that was spectacular! - Lisa said, delighted LORI: Even I admit, your playing was beautiful, little brother. - Lori said nicely LINCOLN: Thank you, girls! - Lincoln said, pleased - Wow! You guys look great! LENI: Thanks, little bro, you look totes cute too! - Leni said nicely LYNN: Hey, Lola, Luan. - Lynn said - Pay up, you lost the bet. LANA: You owe us $10, each. - Lana said (They both grumble in anger and they each give Lynn and Lana $10, they take it with satisfaction) LINCOLN: (laughing) You guys lost a bet! - Lincoln joked (Everyone laugh at that; At home, Lincoln, in his PJs, is in the kitchen getting a glass of milk and walk to his room; Knocking is heard) LINCOLN: It's open. - Lincoln said (Luna, in her PJs, come in with something in her hands, she sat next to him) LINCOLN: Hey, Luna. - Lincoln greeted - Thanks for everything you did. LUNA: Hey, little dude. - Luna greeted - You were amazing tonight. LINCOLN: Thank you, Luna. - Lincoln said - I owe it all to you, sis. LUNA: You welcome, Lincoln. - Luna thanked - It's sad that you have to turn in your flute at the school, because you finished music class. LINCOLN: Music or not, you're still a great musician, Luna. - Lincoln said sweetly - And I'd thanked you for that. (The two hugged each other and Luna gives him a present) LUNA: This is for you, Lincoln. - Luna said LINCOLN: For me, Luna? - Lincoln said (Luna nods in agreement, Lincoln opens the present and it's a brand new flute, he gasps in happiness; The new flute is silver and it twinkles) LINCOLN: A brand new flute? - Lincoln said - But why, Luna? LUNA: I sold my old flute to get you that one, dude. - Luna revealed - It's a way for me to say thank you for being a good brother and for being a good musician. (Lincoln was teary-eyed and grateful for Luna's present, as he hugs her tightly) LINCOLN: I love you so much, Luna. - Lincoln said happily LUNA: I love you too, Lincoln. - Luna said sweetly (The two shared one more hug, Luna kissed him on his forehead; Downstairs, Lincoln and Luna are on the couch, admiring Lincoln's new flute; The others, in their PJs, all walk in) LENI: Hi, Lincoln. - Leni greeted - Is that a new flute? LINCOLN: Uh huh. - Lincoln said - Luna bought it to me. LUAN: Well that was very nice of you, Luna. - Luan said LUNA: Thanks, girls. - Luna said - It's just so cute seeing Lincoln so happy. LINCOLN: You guys wanna hear me play my new flute? - Lincoln ask LORI, LENI, LUNA, LUAN, LYNN, LUCY, LANA, LOLA, LISA, LILY: YEAH! - everyone said excitedly (The girls gather around Lincoln, he plays his new flute to his sisters, they all clap at him; He plays his flute again, Luna joins in with her guitar, Lisa joins with a recorder, Lily joins in with a drum, and Lana joins in with a tuba, they clap for them) LINCOLN: Ah, music. - Lincoln said THE END Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions